


「stupid Diana」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Happy Birthday, Diana!





	「stupid Diana」

_Cough… Ehem._  
I, Kagari Atsuko, am a genius  
maybe.

Wait!   
Before you say anything, listen to me.  
It’s true that academically I am weak.  
This hasn’t changed even though I’m finally learning magic at Luna Nova and have friends to help me out. Not one bit. I mean, the history of magic and its principles are boring.  
Instead of studying those inside a dark library like a mushroom, I’d rather be out in the sun actually practicing magic!  
I said something similar to Diana once, but she replied like a true student.  
Something about “It is necessary to learn the history in order to properly use magic” yada yada yada.  
Anyway, I’m studying the old stuff.   
It’s just, there’s not much progress.  
  
But!  
Don’t they say that there’s a fine line between a genius and an idiot!?  
That’s why I might be a genius.  
Because of all the days—on the day that Diana was born—  
_Cough, cough  
_“I thought idiots don’t catch colds!!”

++++

 _Sigh_  
Today is the long-awaited Diana’s birthday.  
One week ago,  
I found out that Diana never had a birthday party with friends, so I made a suggestion to the others.

Let’s throw a surprise party for Diana!

Usually they’re not that cooperative on what I say, but this time they were all ears.  
They should support me all the time though…  
Anyway!

Lotte and Barbara went to Blytonbury to buy the decorations, Jasminka and Hannah were in charge of baking the cake, Sucy and Constanze…Well, I don’t know what they were actually doing, but they were doing something for the party…even Amanda helped out by making sure Diana wouldn’t find out about the surprise during our preparations.  
What did I do?  
I had Professor Ursula teach me a couple of Shiny Chariot’s magic! I added my flair to them and practiced until it was perfect!

So, today, a wonderful and  _dokki doki_ _～no wakku waku_ _～_  surprise party was ready for Diana!!

But then I caught a cold today.  
I wanted to see Diana’s surprised face, but I really didn’t want to see my friends get sick because of me so I’m resting.  
In my room.  
By myself.  
It’s been three hours since I gave my present and card to Lotte and ate Sucy’s special cold remedy mushroom.  
Maybe they’ll return soon?  
Probably not.

 _Sigh_  
I wonder if Diana was surprised?  
If everyone’s having fun?  
I bet the cake was delicious…  
At least Lotte is going to bring back a slice for me.  
This hurts my brain.  
I’m going to sleep…

 

…I can’t.  
My head hurts.  
It’s pounding inside my head, and I can even hear it echoing outside my head.

『knock knock』

Oh, never mind. It was the sound of someone knocking the door.  
But who could it be?  
Lotte and Sucy have keys to the room, so they don’t need to knock.  
Amanda somehow had a spare key. Probably Constanze’s work…

『knock knock knock』

Ugh, still there.  
I’m sick, you know!?  
What kind of cold heart makes a sick person stand up?  
Just getting up is hard to do, so walking is really dizzying.  
I don’t feel good.  
When I somehow got to the door and pulled the handle,  
a big frozen yogurt was standing there.  
The green tea and vanilla mix looked delicious and…  

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you awake?”

When I woke up, there was a frozen yogurt…er, I mean…Diana was next to me.  
I wanted to ask her why she was there, but my throat was too dry to let out my voice.

“Drink this.”

She hands me a cup.  
The cold water feels nice…  
But I’m going to ignore what’s in her other hand.

“Drink this as well.”

I know if I don’t drink this, I’m not going to get better but  
What’s impossible is impossible because

“I can’t drink pills…”

Silence.

Even though I know Diana is worried about me, I can only cause her troubles.  
I need to apologize.

“Sorry…I’ll drink this, so you should go now. Before you catch my cold.”

A small sigh.

Please, don’t hate me.

“I wasn’t about to just leave someone who mistook me for an ice cream and passed out. I was about to drop the cake.”

Hm. Déjà vu.

“ _Oruihon Deance. Bouden Dariard_. Now, you can take this?”

The pill in Diana’s hand changed into a one-bite jelly.  
Soft and sweet…

“We have to change your clothes and wipe off the sweat.”

“Okay…”

Wait.  
_We?  
_Why is Diana’s hand pulling on my shirt?

“W-wait! What are you doing!?”

“I’m helping you change.”

No, no, no!   
And she said it so matter-of-factly!

“You don’t need to do that! I can do it by myself, so just look over there!”

Once I make sure Diana isn’t looking, I change into the prepared clothes.  
Even though I was sweating a lot, the warm towel and new clothes felt refreshing.  
And that was when I noticed something was off.  
I was wearing a white shirt and red sweatpants this morning, but  
the clothes I just took off are a red shirt and gray sweatpants…

“D-diana”

“What is it? Did you finish changing?”

“When I passed out…did you do something?”

“I carried you to your bed?”

“Anything else?”

“You were sweating, so I changed your sleepwear.”

Again!  
This person!  
Matter-of-factly!  
I am getting sick of this cool beauty!

“Akko, is anything wrong?”

“No…thanks”

“Hm, you are weird today. Akko, do you have an appetite? I brought cake, but if you’d like I could make porrid-“

“I want to eat cake.”

If I ask for porridge, Diana would feed me and blow on every spoonful of porridge to cool it down.  
My fever will never go down then.

++++

The strawberry shortcake that Jasminka and Hannah baked was incredible.  
It only took a couple bites to calm down and act like I normally do around Diana.

“Where’s Lotte and Sucy?”

“They are staying at our room for the night.”

“That’s weird…Did you have fun?”

“…yes. I had a lot of fun.”

“That’s good to hear! Tomorrow I’m going to see if Constanze has a Stanbot recording of the party.”

Another bite of cake.  
So good.

“It was fun but…”

A shadow decorates my strawberry shortcake.  
When I lifted my eyes off the cake, I saw myself clearly in Diana’s eyes.

“…it’s a shame that you couldn’t be there.”

“Sorry…I’ll make sure not to catch a cold next year! I promise!”

Diana’s fingertips brush the corner of my mouth.  
There must have been whipped cream there.

“I haven’t received a present either.”

“Really? Didn’t Lotte give you my present and card?

“Yes, but I haven’t received a present from you.”

Is she saying that my present and card don’t count because  _I_  didn’t  _directly_  give them to her?  
That…  
That is just petty.  
An innocent strawberry gets stabbed by my fork.

“Um, I actually have another present, but I can’t give it to you now so can you wait until my cold gets better?”

“Now. I want it now.”

“Diana, I ca-”

Two hands stop my words.  
But I know there’s no whipped cream this time.

“Akko, may I…?”

Again, I can see myself clearly in her eyes.  
She doesn’t see the strawberry.

“You’ll catch my cold.”

“I will be fine.”

If Diana says it’s fine, then it must be fine.  
Once I lower the red strawberry, blue eyes come nearer.

 

It was only for a few seconds, but  
her lips tasted sweeter than the medicine, cake, or strawberry.

 

I might ask for seconds…


End file.
